je t'aurai
by tchoupette
Summary: l'arrivée


Super aujourd'hui c'est censée être un jour ou ma vie devrais changer, mais depuis que mes parents ont du deménager, pour le travail de papa, je me retrouve dans une école que je ne connais pas, avec des personnes que je ne connais pas et en plus dans un pays qui n'est pas le mien. En plus pour le moment, tout le monde me regardent !! c'est pas qu'il y en a qui ne me plaisent pas, il y a des garçons séduisant, c'est normal , mais c'est génant d'être devisagée par tout le monde alors que je dois effectuer les vingtaine de metre qui me séparent du choixpeau, ou apparamment un professeur m'attend, elle un chapeau sur sa tête et est assez grande en taille !! qu'elle idée franchement, on aurait pas pu attendre le mois de juillet pour déménager, non il a fallu que ce soit pendant le mois d'octobre. Bon c'est pas tout ca mais faut que j'avance vers ce vieux choixpeau pleins de poussière mais je dois d'abord attendre que le Professeur Dumbledore me présente, qu'il se dépèche se vieux fou, par pitié  
  
très chers élèves, comme vous le voyez nous avons une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de l'autre coté de la mer. Elle vient si tard parmi nous pour des raisons familiale mais rien de bien grave. Voila avance Sara n'ai pas peur on ne mange personne, et juste pour l'information, Sara ne parle pas très bien l'anglais donc soyez indulgent avec elle.  
  
Le truc a pas dire, bon il a peut etre pas tord , je m'avance vers ce choipeaux, personne ne peut me manger, pffff il a beaucoup de phrase de ce genre.j'arrive devant les marches de l'estrade, je les monte, je stresse comme une folle.  
  
-je me présente, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, je vais mettre le choixpeau sur ta tête, et il va te répartir dans une des 4 maisons de Poudlard.  
  
Ok, bon je stressais deja avant d'entrer, tout le monde me regardait déjà, mais maintenant c'est encore pire y a meme les fantomes qui me regardent, si il y avait des mouches je suis sur qu'elle me regarderait  
  
sais tu jeune fille qu'il est rare de recevoir des élèves étranger dans cette école, tu dois bien etre une des première Belge dans cette école, bon ou vais-je te mettre, tu sais je ne connais pas bien ton esprit mais pour le peux que je vois je vais te mettre chez les .....  
  
SERPENTARD...  
  
Cool, c'est bien sympa, mais c'est qui, c'est où, ah apparamment c'est la dernière table à droite,je vais m'asseoir près d'un garcon blond, pas mal du tout et d'une fille qui a première a des vues sur ce garcon car a en juger sur le regard qu'elle me donne a cause qu'il me regarde, pffffffff elle est folle cette fille.  
  
salut je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre gros à coté c'est Goyle, et la fille qui te regardent méchamment, c'est une crétine qui essaye de me draguer, c'est Parkinson.  
  
J'vais l'aimer Drago, comme il l'a remise a sa place, je crois que tout compte fais je vais bien m'amuser car meme chez moi personne ne faisait ca, on n'osait pas parler pendant les dîners à vrai dire.  
  
enchanté moi c'est Sara Loire, et voila je sais pas trop quoi te dire de plus, mais je dois faire quoi maintenant ??  
  
- maintenant ben tu vas devoir aller au cours avec nous, tes affaires sont déjà rangées dans ton dortoir.  
  
ah bon et on a quoi comme cours alors maintenant ?  
  
on a cours avec le garde chasse , Hagrid pendant 2 heures puis on a le reste de l'après midi de libre pour réviser, faire les devoirs et pour les membres de l'équipe de quidditch, comme moi, on a la permission du Professeur Rogue pour aller s'entrainer.  
  
Ca va d'accord, tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune pour que je mette la robe des Serpentards et comme ca tu me montre ou se trouve la salle des serpentard.  
  
Il accepta, Parkinson elle me déteste déjà, moi qui avait promis a papa de rester calme et de ne pas être agressive, c'est déjà raté. Ben oui c'est comme ca, j'ai un tres mauvais caractère. Peut etre une des raisons pour laquelle je suis dans cette maison, têtue,agressive, méchante(grrrrrr ) et en plus j'ai tendance a faire des remarque déplacée. Ca va etre beau avec Parkinson, elle va s'en manger dans la figure Drago m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la salle commune 


End file.
